User talk:Kaine Flow
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of Fandom's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to Dawn Patrol! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out Fandom University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Ducksoup Answer to the message you left on my Message Wall: Hello there! You are the first person i have seen on this Wikia since if first came here in March 29th, since then up until your arrival the Wikia has been completely empty, i have been editing the pages all by myself, completely alone. It is nice to see that this Wikia (or the game) has not been completely forgotten. Yes i am still alive and well, and i can edit pages but i WARN you; recently i have ran into a bit of a shortage of time, meaning that while i can still try to help in improving the pages, i may not be here so often. Still, keep going, i really appreciate the fact that there is someone else other than just me editing the pages and i do sometimes come here to see if anything has changed and now that i see that there is someone here besides myself, things will ikely change, bit by bit. An end to loneliness. Thank you. Arouteous Fawful (talk) 19:38, November 20, 2016 (UTC) P.S I know this post may sound and look a bit enthusiaistic but you are literally the first person i see on this WIkia since i came here. Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. If you are interested in the new feature, you can request it through . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 02:36, November 25, 2016 (UTC)